Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
In some instances, there may be configuration conflicts between different cells in a wireless communication network. This may trigger self-configuration procedures at several of the cells, which may not only be wasteful and sub-optimal, but may also impact the behavior of other cells. For example, there may be a physical cell identity (PCI) confusion at a cell. PCI confusion occurs when two neighbors of a cell are configured with the same PCI.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current self-configuration procedures when configurations problems exist.